


Being Late, Cherry Stems and a Very Important Question

by MiMyMomo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Kleinsen, M/M, Nervous Jared, Oops, This originally was supposed to be under 300 words, i can't tag, important question asked, this was written at 5 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMyMomo/pseuds/MiMyMomo
Summary: Evan's late. Jared's is freaking out over a question and there's cherries.





	Being Late, Cherry Stems and a Very Important Question

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about after I heard about a fanfic challenge where you had to write a 300 word story that the words cherry, tea and late in it. As you can tell this way more than 300 words but whatever. This story isn't that good but hey I had fun writing it.  
> So Enjoy!

Jared felt like an idiot.

It was a beautiful summer day, the sky was a bright blue with minimal clouds, it was around seventy degrees and here he was sitting in this stupid orchard all by himself waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

' _God, I look like such a fucking loner..._ ' He sat on his long yellow blanket in between two apple trees located in the back of the orchard. The boys usual spot far from where most visitors go. A place where they won't be bothered.

In his worried state Jared checked to make sure everything was present. Picnic basket filled with sandwiches, chips, two bottles of sweet tea and cherries, one of Evan's favorite foods? Check, everything was here just like it was the last six times he had checked.

Jared was beginning to freak out. Evan was rarely late for anything and adding in the fact that Jared had a important question to ask him, he couldn't help but be nervous.

' _Cool it Kleinman_ ,' Jared tried to reassure himself ' _everything is gonna be fine. Evan's gonna show up any minute now then you're gonna eat, enjoy yourself, pop the question and boom! Everything is gonna be alright. He'll totally say yes...hopefully_.'

After every minute went by a piece of Jared's confidence went along with it. He checked his phone again, 3:14 pm. No new messages or calls.

' _He not coming_.' As he begins to pack up his stuff he hears it: "Jared!"

Looking up he sees Evan jogging through the grass, wearing a short sleeved shirt and jeans. "I'm sorry I'm late." When he gets closer Jared can seemed breathing hard with tiny beads of sweat dripping down his face. Despite this he was still breathtaking.

"Where the hell have you been Hansen?" Jared asked incredulously "I was beginning to believe you stood me up."

"What? No, no, no!" Evan shook his head so vigorously that Jared feared he might get whiplash. "I had to cover for someone at work and when I finally got out I realized that I didn't have my phone with me. But I didn't want to go back and get it because you were already waiting for me. I'm sorry again."

Jared just shook his head and chuckled, the majority of his fear to dissipate into the air. "You're all good Hansen, now sit down we can't let all this food I made go to waste. And look I even brought cherries!”

Evan rolled his eyes but sat down close to Jared on the blanket. The two began to eat and started talking about life and school, with small kisses peppered in between (and maybe a full blown make out session after Evan proved he could knot a cherry stem with his tongue...).

When they finished Jared felt his uneasiness return. ' _Okay time to do this. YOU can do this Kleinman.'_

"H-hey Evan, I got uh something I wanted to ask you?"

Evan turned to face his boyfriend, eating some cherries out of the plastic container. "What's up?" Dread floods his face, "d-did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no, of course not!" Jared quickly reassured the boy reaching out and grabbing his hands. "I just wanted to ask you something kinda important but I'm just worried about what you'll say."

"What is it?" Evan presses curiously. It wasn't often when Jared got nervous so seeing him like this only made Evan feel anxious.

Taking a few deep breaths, Jared gathered his bearing and asked the question he's been waiting to ask for weeks now.

"Would uh, would you possibly want to um move in with me?"

Evan didn't respond, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened. He was shocked. Jared took this response as a negative and quickly went to retract it.

"You don't have to say yes or anything! I just thought I'd ask. Shit-I'm sorry. This was too early to ask uh? I just thought since we've dating for almost two years and we both go to the same college it might be easier or something. Fuck I'm really sorry!"

Jared put his head down feeling tears began to develop. ' _Well this could've gone better. Way to fuck everything up Kleinman.'_

Jared suddenly felt Evan squeeze his hands. Jared looked up and gasped seeing tears in Evan's eyes but he didn't look upset. In fact he looked the exact opposite. "You really want me to move in with you?"

Jared nodded his head "yeah I really do."

Evan smiled "well then okay."

"What?" Jared ask not fully comprehending what Evan had just agreed to.

"Yes I'll move in with you."

The tears that Jared previously tried to hold in now escaped cascading down his smiling face. "Really? You sure?"

Evan smiled wider "yes Jared I'm sure." "Okay then." All the tension previously there melted away. Jared leans over and kisses on Evan's lips, sealing the deal. A grin present on both of their faces and small giggles begin to slip out.

When they separate Jared starts planting tiny kisses all over every inch of Evan's face causing the younger boy to chuckle harder. His face as red as the cherries he was eating earlier. "Jared, haha, quit it."

The two then lay down and snuggle into each other. The beautiful summer day just got better.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go!
> 
> I wrote this at 5 am so there's probably some typos so sorry about that. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: MiMyMomo  
> Come talk to me about Kleinsen!


End file.
